The Trip
by mrsscottwood
Summary: Jonathan is off and a business trip and Jennifer has a very uneasy feeling about it...


The Trip

Jennifer hadn't been sleeping well for almost a week, she had a lot on her mind. Standing at the kitchen sink holding a cup of coffee in her hands she let her mind wander. And wander it went… the nights they spent on the patio eating dinner or sharing a bottle of wine, dancing in his arms. She sighed he'd be leaving today and she would miss him. It wasn't like her to be this down in the dumps but for some reason she couldn't shake this bad feeling she had. She could make it, only fourteen days, three hundred and thirty six hours. She sipped her coffee put the cup down and leaned on the sink. She lowered her head, "You have got to stop this." She whispered those words. Her husband was going to be gone and she had a full calendar, she'd just have to keep busy and keep her mind off of him. She rolled her eyes and turned around and there standing against the counter was her Jonathan.

His arms were crossed, he had been watching her for a few minutes. She'd been restless all week and he wondered what was on her mind. "Goodmorning." His voice low.

"I woke you." Jennifer walked to him and put her hands on his crossed arms. "I'm sorry Darling." She let her lips softly touch his cheek.

"Jennifer why won't you talk to me, this isn't like you."

She smiled at him and quickly turned around. "Jonathan, I told you… I'm going to miss you… that's all…"

He shook his head and walked to her. "I know I've been busy and so have you." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

She looked him in the eye and stepped into his arms and he held her. She wrapped her arms around him taking in the scent of him. "Jonathan, I don't honestly know why you taking this trip is bothering me… I just have an uneasy feeling." She turned her head and kissed his cheek then trailed kisses down his jaw line.

He pulled her closer to him pressing their bodies together and he wondered if he should tell her. Damn she had a sixth sense for crying out loud. No… he wouldn't tell her and even though he knew she would be upset with him if and when she found out he figured he'd deal with that when the time came.

Jennifer whispered in his ear. "Darling, why don't we go back upstairs… since were both awake." She laughed when he growled at her.

He turned his phone on as soon as they landed at JFK and dialed her number as they taxied. "We've landed Darling." He smiled listening to her. "I will… I love you too." He hung up the phone and dialed Liz. "What have you found out?" He listened then started to bark out orders. He was done playing. When he arrived at the LAX airport and met his pilot and mechanic in the hanger. His plane motor had been tampered with and he had been forced to take another jet. He put private security on his wife but that alone wasn't enough. Whoever was out to get him hadn't gone after her, yet. He had three minor accidents over the last two weeks but his jet being tampered with was the final straw, and that wasn't a minor accident that could have ended his life. Someone didn't want this current deal to go through. The question was who? He had a team on it and with eight hours to work on it he wanted answers and he wanted leads.

His hotel reservations had been changed by Liz and he was now using a different name. Instead of taking the car that was awaiting him at the airport he had one rented and would drive himself to the hotel. He wouldn't put his life in anyone's hands. He had a few things to take care of before he settled in for the night.

Jennifer had three busy days behind her and would spend a day catching up. She had interviews to type and an article to think about. She had started and stopped at least a dozen times since she sat down at her desk. Her mind was on her husband. She pulled out her cell phone and typed him a text.

Thinking of you, always!

Slipping the phone in her pocket she walked back into the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee.

Two hours later her phone buzzed and she jumped for it. Finally a text reply.

Meetings sorry.

Will call you tonight.

Forever yours!

She knew she was being childish, but she wanted more. More of his time… more words…more more more. "Grow up Jennifer!" She couldn't help but worry about him. This nagging feeling wasn't leaving, she had even had the feeling someone was watching her. Looking over at her lap top she shook off her mood and went to work.

Jonathan sat across the table from someone he was pretty sure was trying to sabotage his current deal. He wasn't proof positive yet but he had men working on it. The sad part of this deal was watching a man not unlike himself make the decision to sell off his company. Bill Bryant had built his millions from air conditioners and heaters, unfortunately he hired to many family members who used company money for personal use. One of those people sat next to his Grandfather with a smug look on his face. Jonathan knew what this sale was worth and if he intended to buy the business knew he could turn it around and save the company name and reputation. Part of the deal was keeping some family members as employees and Jonathan wasn't keeping "bad business" on his staff. What he needed was just a little more time to uncover the big picture.

Jonathan sat back in his chair in the conference room and prepared to mix things up a bit. He asked for three days to tour the company. He wanted to get into the factory and watch production from the ground level up. Numbers only told one side of the company, he wanted to see what and who he would be investing in. Bill said he'd line that up and I could start at the plant at six the following morning.

This bit of news seemed to delight Bill but his young Grandson Kip wasn't pleased and offered to be Jonathan's tour guide. Jonathan had no choice but to accept that and would find a way to deal with that situation.

Jennifer had accomplished what she had wanted to for the day. She had a dull headache and her shoulders ached, what she needed was a dip in the pool and sometime in the hot tub. She jogged up the steps to the bedroom stripped down and grabbed a robe.

She walked out back and knowing she wanted the privacy had kept the back lights off only the small solar lights showed her the way to the pool. She didn't swim nude often but she wanted that freedom tonight. She dropped the robe and dove into the cool water. Time stood still as she swam lap after lap it wasn't until her lungs ached and her muscles screamed that she noticed just how hard and long she swam. She walked just across the walkway and dropped into the hot tub.

She moaned. God the jets felt wonderful the only thing that could make it better would be her husband's hands on her body. God she missed him this was the fourth night she would spend alone and with each passing night it became harder and harder to fall asleep. She closed her eyes remembering the last time she spent a few hours in the hot tub with her husband; she sighed and let her mind take her back.

Later, Jennifer had showered, opened a bottle of wine then curled up in her bed with a book waiting for his call.

Jonathan tossed the papers on the small table stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. He had the son of a bitch, it was Kip, and Jonathan felt it was him but now he had the proof. He had a money trail and knew now who he hired to tamper with his vehicle and his plane.

He paced the room and noticed an envelope had been shoved under the door. He walked to it and opened it. The photos were dark but he knew who the woman was and his heart stopped. The bastard hired someone to photograph his wife. His blood boiled as he flipped through the photographs. She stood in the moon light naked, in the pool out in the moon light again then in the hot tub. "Damn it."

He called his private investigator. Paul sat outside the gate he'd done another ride around and the car that had once sat on the side of the road with the low tire was gone. It had bothered him enough to call the local police and have them come take a look, but not before he got the plates. His phone rang and when he picked up he was bombarded with questions and his boss was angry and it wasn't like Jonathan Hart to fly off the handle. By the time his boss settled down he had gotten the story and could understand why Jonathan was upset. Nobody… and that meant NOBODY messed with his woman.

Paul called in the troops. He had the car located and the driver was being held along with the camera. Now they only need the transaction proof. In under an hour they had that. Jonathan Hart had the information in his hands two hours later. Now for the hard part… He had to bring his wife in on it because she had become target. This is when he wished he could be next to her instead of calling her on the phone.

Her phone rang and she felt a rush of love for the man she loved with every fiber of her being.

Jon: "Hello Darling."

Jen: "Goodevening Mr. Hart. You sound tired."

Jon: "How in the world can you tell that when I've only said two words?"

Jen: "I know you."

Jon: "That you do." Here it was the opening that he needed. "Jennifer there is something that I need to tell you. I should have told you a few weeks ago."

Jen: She sat up in bed. "Just tell me, I knew something was wrong."

Jon: "I hate this, talking to you over the phone… explaining all of this to you in this way."

Jen: "Jonathan just start from the beginning."

So he did just that he started from the beginning and ended with the photos that had been sent to him. She didn't say a word she only listened to him. She listened to every last word and then he told her his plan. She felt violated but was also glad the feelings she had of someone following her were right on the mark. It took her a few minutes to realize he had stopped talking.

Jon: "Jennifer, you know me well enough to know I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. Will you say something already?"

Jen: "Stay safe Jonathan." She wanted to scold him but he had enough on his mind he sure didn't need to listen to her yell at him. "I love you." She hung up the phone and walked down the steps and out to the front gate. She waved at Paul and he drove across the road. "Good evening Paul, you might as well come on up at least you'll be able to get some rest."

He knew she was angry he could see it in her eyes. "Hop in and I've drive you up."

Jennifer smiled, "Thanks but I'd rather walk." He watched her turn and start walking up the drive, then pulled in the drive way. He pulled his car over, and then walked up the drive following her. Now that she knew what was going on he wouldn't let her out of his sight. She walked into the house leaving the door open Paul followed her inside then closed and locked the door. She was at the bar. "What's your pleasure?"

"Nothing for me, I'm on duty." Paul moved the security panel and checked it.

"I won't tell if you won't." She flipped over another glass dropped in a few ice cubes and poured. She carried both drinks to him handing him one. "Well did he tear you up?"

Paul shook his head and took the glass. "I should have stayed with the car when I noticed it."

"I want to see the pictures." Jennifer said the words quickly.

"I'm not supposed to show them to you." Paul walked around the room checking the locks on the windows.

"Paul let's not play games."

She heard him sigh. "They are in the car." He looked over at her hung his head and walked to the door.

He wondered how Jonathan stood a chance with her. She was one tough, smart and beautiful woman. When he returned she was standing at the piano holding a photo in her hand, a great photo of her and her husband.

She put the photo down and walked to him. "You can stay in Max's room. I'm going up." She held out her hand and he placed the large envelope in it and watched her leave the room. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached for it and took a deep breath before he answered. "Yes Mr. Hart."

Jennifer swallowed the last of the drink and put the glass down then wasted no time opening the envelope. She was pissed. Whoever was hired to take the photos must have had one hell of an expensive camera. The moon light was all that was needed to get the photos. So much for privacy. She didn't really blame her husband for keeping all of this from her. If they changed places she might have done the same. She wondered how many people had seen the photos and knew her husband must have been fuming when he saw them. "Oh Jonathan." He must have been sick with worry.

She took a few minutes to calm her nerves. When she called him back she wanted him to know that she was ok and she was one hundred percent behind him. The very last thing he needed on his mind was his wife being upset with him. Jennifer put on her game face and picked up her phone.

Jonathan stood at his window with both hands behind his neck. His stress level was at his highest, he hung his head. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and exhaled. He answered, "Hey."

She smiled, "Hey yourself."

"Listen Jen."

She interrupted him. "Jonathan, you need to listen. After everything we have been through all the crazy situations we have been in over the years you should have known I would have understood. That is in the past, at least for now. I need to know what you are doing and who is watching your back."

He smiled, kicked off his shoes and started to unbutton his shirt. "Liz warned me that this was going to happen."

"Liz is a smart woman." Jennifer tossed her robe onto the bed and climbed in. "Seriously Jonathan who is watching your back?"

"I can handle this Jennifer, I don't need anyone." He took the handgun that was tucked in the back of his pants and put it on the side table. "Darling there really isn't any reason to worry."

She tossed the covers back and walked over to her lap top. She wasn't going to ask his permission she knew what she was going to do. "I am going to worry, how can you think I wouldn't. If anything happened to you my life would have no meaning. You are my life."

He sighed. "I plan on wrapping this up soon. I'm scheduled to tour the company and my work day starts tomorrow. I'll be working in each department of the factory throughout the construction process.

She listened to him and before he had finished talking and telling her his plans she had booked a flight. He would be starting work at six

in the morning and she planned on being there by ten. It was very often she needed to put her schedule on hold and knew the Marcia would understand. She had a suitcase out and was packing when the said goodnight.

Jonathan had left Kip and began his tour with the foreman of the company. He had started his tour and had moved from one station to the next after just a few hours he had been taken under the wings of the company's employee's. At ten o'clock they all moved to the break room. Jonathan had grabbed a cup of coffee and turned around to have a seat at a table, instead he looked into the eyes of his wife.

Jennifer had changed her appearance. She had used a hair straightener on her hair and wore a pair of rectangular glasses. Her face was uncolored leaving freckles scattering her nose and cheeks. Jonathan opened his mouth and before he could say anything Jennifer walked up to him holding out her hand. "Mr. Hart I was told you were in the break room… is it possible that we can talk… in private for a minute or two."He nodded and turned back to his trainer spoke a few words and then followed Jennifer out into the hall. She said, "Perhaps we can go outside and talk."

"Perhaps." He repeated that one word and followed her outside.

She stopped walking and turned to him. "I'm here now so try not to make a scene."

He rubbed his chin and crossed his arms in front of himself and blew out a breath.

She opened the black bag she carried and pulled out a file handing it to her husband. "Here."

He took the file. The first pages had the confession of the photographer and the phone records. The next page showed bank records. Following that she had a report from the airport mechanics. Jonathan took that page out and read the findings. If he had gotten on the plane he would have died.

The last pages showed the report from the police on the three attempts on his life.

"The police are running a few leads." Jennifer said in a soft but concerned tone. "They went over your car again and found a partial print and are running it. It could take a while to run it through all the data files.

She put one hand in her pocket. "All the security discs were collected around the airport and hopefully they will tell us something, maybe give us a lead on who tampered with the plane." She looked away from him. "I'm here because I love you and I'm staying." She turned to look at him.

Jonathan met her eyes briefly then closed the file. He took a few steps away from her and looked out into the factory parking lot. Jennifer watched him and stood still waiting for him to say something.

"You will be in danger." He said.

"They don't know who I am. Call me Stefanie and I'm your new personal assistant. We will be in danger together. We work better as a team, wouldn't you agree?"

He turned then and smiled at her. "I want to hold you and I can't."

She smiled. "Tonight." She stepped towards him. "What's the plan?"

"If he's going to try for me again, I have a feeling that he'll try soon."

"Jonathan, you have the proof why not just call in the police?"

He walked up to her. "He's made this personal. I want to ruin him, I want him to smell the fear of what I can and will have done to him."

She nodded.

"When we go back inside I want you to interview the employees. See what they have to say about their employers ask them what they think needs to change to make the company better."

"Okay." She smiled. "Are you ready Mr. Hart?"

He smiled back. "Yes Stefanie…"

"Edwards." She said.

They turned and walked back into the factory.

That evening they sat on the bed in Jonathan's hotel room with a pizza and a six pack of beer. Jennifer grabbed her notes and they talked. Jennifer had interviewed over a dozen employees. They were scared. So many of them had worked at the company for over twenty years and are afraid of losing their jobs to new owners. The production hasn't really slowed but a few times their paychecks bounced. The bottom line was they were afraid of losing their livelihood.

Jonathan had planned on working in the heavy production area in the morning. Accidents can happen anywhere but he thought that he would be in danger. He had made a few friends during his first day and felt that he could trust them enough for them to watch his back. So as a couple they planned on what they would do and what they needed to watch out for. They had finished eating and planning. Jennifer started to clean up the room when he stepped up behind her. He placed his hands on her waist and the knot in his stomach eased when she leaned back against him.

He dropped his head and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He spoke those words softly. Her arms came up and she placed her hands on his. "Thank you Darling, for coming here and standing with me."

She turned around cradled his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Jonathan Hart I am nothing without you. You are so much a part of me that I can't and don't ever want to imagine my life without you in it." She touched her lips softly to his.

He moaned and lost what little control he had. It had been four days since he'd held her and that was long enough. He went wild for her and he felt the smile on her lips and heard the soft whimper when his hands touched her breasts. His passion for this one woman hadn't lessened over the years and he thanked God every day that all of his parts still worked. His need for her had his control slipping away.

She knew him… knew his moves and knew when he needed more. She wanted to give him everything that his wanted and then some. After all the years they had spent together she knew what drove him wild and she pulled out all the stops. They had bumped into furniture, cursed trying to free themselves from their clothing and laughed when they fell onto the bed… seconds later they both moaned when their bodies joined. It wasn't often that they rushed but sometimes… the rush was… wonderful, knowing that she could make him want her this much even after all the years together. He started to slow and that was when she raised her body and nipping his ear. "Harder. Faster." She heard him moan and she laughed.

God when would this need for her lessen? He had wanted to make it last… but now that was impossible. He drove into her giving her everything she wanted and in return he had never been more satisfied. They lay together holding on to each other both unwilling to let the other go.

One of things that had annoyed her over the years was Jonathan's need to keep this types of things to himself. She had lost count of the times he tried to hide things from her, the problem had been he never really seemed to understand what that did to her. She stood back from him a good fifty feet back talking to an employee. She could almost feel the buzz in the air, something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

Jonathan had covered his basis he was confident about that. He would make Kip pay for everything he had done to him over the past month. He had chosen the right men at the factory to stand behind him and all he had to do now was wait.

When it happened all hell broke loose. There was a large boom little pieced of debris flew out hitting everyone as smoke filled the room then the crash and the scream. It felt like years before she got to him the people came from all areas and she had to push her way through the crowd. She wasn't expecting what she saw. Her husband on the floor the blood oozed from his arm and all the color drained from her face as she watched him pass out. She didn't see Kip being handcuffed she dropped to her knees and prayed.

It had all happened so fast. Jonathan had not only had the help of employees he had hired two private investigators to stay out of sight but film all of what was happening from a safe distance. They had assured Jennifer hours after she arrived at the hospital that they had all the evidence they needed and Jonathan would be able to press charges including attempted murder on Kip. Jonathan had known Kip would try something but the explosive device wasn't something that they had considered. Jennifer could have cared less about any of it. The only thing she wanted to hear was that her husband was out of surgery and in recovery. He had promised her that nothing would happen, nothing bad would happen and yet here she sat, alone and waiting. She'd never felt so alone in her life.

Finally after another hour of waiting the surgeon had come out to talk to her. He was stable… the piece of metal that lodged into his arm had been removed the cut was clean all of this muscles had been repaired but it would take time to heal, lots of time and therapy to get his strength back. He had two broken ribs and would be very sore. He was stable and in recovery soon he would be transferred to a regular room. Before the surgeon left her he placed his hand on hers. "Mrs. Hart you should go down to the ER and let them clean you up. You might have small pieces of metal in those cuts." She looked right through him and nodded.

She was left sitting alone. The enormity of the situation had finally sunk in and she broke.

The pain with every breath Jonathan took increased but he hadn't cared he was alive and he that was enough. Jonathan closed his eyes. He expected an accident but he never thought about a bomb. He had hoped that no one else was injured and knew that he could have easily been dead. He watched the nurse walk around the bed she had put a small amount of fluid into the IV. Pain medicine he hoped as he closed his eyes and drifted out.

Jennifer felt the hand on her shoulder and woke with a start. She had fallen asleep in the waiting room and realized that the Doctor who had talked to her earlier sat next to her.

She croaked out the words. "Is something wrong, my husband…" The concern on his face just about broke his heart.

"He is stable and up in his room. I wanted to come and clean you up before you went to see him."

"I'm fine." Jennifer said and winced when she brushed her hands over her face.

He gave her a soft smile and went to work. It surprised her when she saw him take the tweezers and pull a small piece of metal from her cheek. She sucked in a breath.

"Sorry." He said softly. "I know this doesn't tickle." He waited a few minutes then told her to come with him and they would finish back in a room. She had needed stitches and it would be easier to do it back in a room. She followed him and afterwards she finally had a chance to take a look at herself. Small cuts riddled her face and she shook her head. "You look horrible old gal." She talked to herself.

The doctor smiled at her. "I beg to differ."

She didn't answer his comment.

The doctor watched her. "I can take you up to his room now."

Jennifer nodded and followed him out of the room.

Jonathan opened his eyes and tried to sit up then groaned. He never in his life felt this type of pain he closed his eyes and was out cold.

Jennifer stood in the door way and watched the doctor check over her husband. He still looked pale and so fragile.

The doctor watched her. "We have him on some heavy pain killers to keep him comfortable." He walked up to her. "He's going to be fine."

"Thanks." The one word was spoken softly.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on him and he should be able to go home in a day or two."

"Will he be able to fly? We live in California."

"We might want to wait a few more days then. We'll take it day by day." He looked at her. "Try to get some rest Mrs. Hart." He left the room.

Jennifer walked to his bed. She hesitated then slowly touched his left hand. She touched his wedding ring then kissed his hand as the tears streamed out of her eyes.

Jonathan woke and he thought he could smell her. "Jennifer." He turned his head looking for her. Why wasn't she with him and that had been when it had hit him. Maybe she had been hurt… he reached for the nurses button. When the nurse arrived she could see the pain he was in and she started to give him another dose of pain medicine. Jonathan tried to reach out to her. "No, please… I don't need that… My wife… I just need my wife… please… Jennifer… I… need… Jennifer… and darkness filled him.

The nurse had told her what he said and she again stood by his bed. It had been twelve hours since he came out of surgery. He still looked pale to her and she had been upset that she missed him waking. She was being briefed by the police detectives on what had been going on with Kip. They interviewed her and she told them everything she knew and when her husband woke she would have news to tell him. She stayed by his side hour after hour and finally as she held his hand she slept with her head on his hand. She woke feeling his hand move.

"Jennifer." That one word brought tears to her eyes.

"Shhh… darling, I'm here." She watched him try to move and the pain on his face broke her again. "Please lie still darling." She stood next to him and touched his cheek. "Just rest and relax."

"What happened?" He finally focused on her. "You're hurt, oh Jennifer…" He closed his eyes.

"He planted a small explosive. You took the brunt of it and others have small cuts. They have him; the police were here earlier and took my statement. They collected the evidence and have him cold, his prints were on the explosive and with the rest of the evidence you had he's going to be locked up for a very long time."

"The employee's, the factory how bad were the injuries." He kept his eyes closed.

"Like I said no serious injuries. There was some minor damage but it's not bad. Jonathan you couldn't have known what he was up to."

He felt horrible, not just the pain but the guilt. His wife had been hurt. "Can you please get the nurse?"

"Yes." She walked out and returned with a nurse. He had been given pain medicine and the nurse told him that the next time he woke he would need to get up and start walking. When she left Jennifer walked to his side and reached for his hand. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'll be back soon." She knew he would sleep and he'd sleep for a while. She wanted a shower and a change of clothes and she needed some time to think.

Jonathan tried to stay awake he fought it as his mind whirled thinking of all the things that could have happened. He thought about his beautiful wife and how the explosive damaged her face, he had caused that. Now he had to deal with it and he didn't think he could.

They had been home for three weeks and Jennifer was tired of being brushed off by her husband. Jonathan had come home a different person and it scared her. He started working from home and this was the third day in a row he had fallen asleep in his home office. She sat on the arm of his chair and brushed the hair back from his brow waking him. She smiled at him. "Time for bed."

He looked away from her.

"Jonathan you need to stop this, you need to let this go." He stood up.

Jennifer quickly stopped him in his tracks standing in front of him. She placed her hands on his cheeks. "Look at me." She placed her lips on his.

He was lost it had been so long since his held her, touched her, tasted her and he almost lost her.

She wouldn't let him walk away again. Her hands moved around his neck and she pressed her body to his her lips just a breath away from him. "Kiss me back damn you." Her lips met his again and she was relentless until finally he let loose and she savored every second of his attention. She couldn't stop the tears.

He felt her tears and he brought his hand up to wipe her cheek. "Jennifer… he moved back."

She put her arms around him. "Please don't go… just let me hold you…" His scent filled her. "I need you Jonathan…"

His hand moved to her hair. "It makes me sick that you were hurt."

Jennifer looked up at him and he touched the faint mark on her cheek. "I'm fine Jonathan. I could have lost you." She reached up placing her hand on his they linked fingers. "Please Jonathan let this go, put it behind us. The only thing that matters is that we are alive and together. Let it go."

He closed his eyes.

"This has taken weeks away from us darling; don't let it take another night."

He knew he needed to let it go but knowing and doing were two different things. She stepped back from him and held out her hand. He placed his hand in hers and they walked to their bedroom together.

The End.


End file.
